Ep 101: I'm Back
by jdubz2008
Summary: (LBD Universe) 2 YEARS HAVE PASSED AND LIZZIE HAS TURNED ON HER CAMERA ONCE AGAIN.


" it's quiet. Too quiet, and my hands are unnaturally sweaty."

Lizzie Bennett has been blissfully inactive from her youtube channel

" 2 years flew by when you're not making videos, but 2 years is long enough, right. i mean, a lot has happen and I think that it's time. "

Lizzie turned on her camera and proceeded to begin the familiar yet unfamiliar steps towards making a video for The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. The awkward silence comes back into the room until

"Hey, everyone. I'm back."

Lizzie cheerfully smiles back at the camera and waves

" how has everyone been? I can't believe that i finally forced myself to make a video. things have been...great.

Lizzie's eyes shift down towards her begins to smile again but immediately rushes her eyes back to the camera.

"so? who's excited for the Olympics next year? I know i am. I can finally look at Tom Daley and not feel weird. am i right?" she chuckles

"why am I stalling?" Lizzie mumbles to herself

"i'm just gonna start this the way i always have. My name is Lizzie Bennet and... i'm getting married"

Lizzie plays her opening jingle off of her cell phone lizzie pauses yet again.

" i'm not sure you heard the first time so i'll repeat myself. I, Elizabeth Bennet, am getting married. sounds crazy right, especially if you have been following my videos since i started making them. Actually, i'm not sure if anyone watching this _have _been following my videos from the beginning, so for the benefit of new viewers i'll give a brief recap starting with the obvious question: Who am i?

those same words flashes across the screen.

" i am a 27 year old CEO who in 2012 started making videos known as _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries _with the intention of using them for my master's thesis. They started out pretty innocent, mostly complaining about how my mother and her convoluted plans to marry off my two sisters and I to the, as she so eloquently put it, a handsome, rich, single man by the name of Bing Lee who moved in next door to us. Sidenote, if you are an old viewer and is expecting me to pull out the costume theater, then you're out of luck because I don't even think I have the props anymore."

she glances her eyes around to see if she still has a familiar prop from videos long past, but has no success in finding anything

"luckily for my mom, Bing had his eyes set on my older sister, Jane. it was also around that time when I met a rather difficult man by the name of William Darcy. He was rude, pompous, and pretty much... a douche, but several more insults, a horrible dating incident, and a wax-sealed letter led me to realize that William is thoughtful, caring, and that I love him. He helped me through some of the worst times in not only my life but my entire family's too. which brings me to today. if you've watched my final three videos, then you know that William and I began a relationship. That relationship saw several dates, extended visits, and a trip to England. where this happened."

She raise her right hand to reveal a antique, White gold ring with diamond encircled by sapphires and smaller diamonds.

"Now, before you jump ahead, No i have not joined the 2.5 WPF Club and no i'm not doing this under the pressures of my mom. I'm just happy and life is good and."

she pauses to hold back a tear.

"i'm ready this time."

Lizzie wipes a stifled tear away from her left eye and casually moves her hair behind her.

" I don't know how many videos I will be doing from this point on but there is definitely more to come so i suggest that you catch up by watching my old videos. there's a full playlist of all 100 videos" she says pointing toward the bottom right part of the screen indicating where there will be an annotation to the full playlist of past videos.

"see you soon."

as she concluded the video, there was a sense of happiness that washed over Lizzie. She anticipates that there will be an influx of questions and congratulations after people watch this. The only thing that left for her to do is to edit it.


End file.
